Casus Belli
by SumiZombiecore
Summary: Disgust was written all over his face as he clutched the left side of his head, trying to somehow subdue the pain that seemed to be rooted into the socket of his eye. His vision still blurred randomly and the sudden bursts of pain were still something he had no control over. All of this a few weeks after he lost his dignity to the Noblesse's pet.


Casus Belli - 'Justification for an act of war'

* * *

His whole head was hurting. It was ridiculous. Humiliating. He did not see a way to excuse what had happened. In fact 'seeing' was one of the consequences he had to deal with now.  
Disgust was written all over his face as he clutched the left side of his head, trying to somehow subdue the pain that seemed to be rooted into the socket of his eye.  
His vision still blurred randomly and the sudden bursts of pain were still something he had no control over.  
All of this a few weeks after he lost his dignity to the Noblesse's pet.  
Urokai refused to acknowledge the personification of his failure as an equal or anything near to being one of them. He should not be in Lukedonia. He should not have this power, nor this knowledge. He should not even be alive.  
But most of all Frankenstein should not be valued by Cadis Etrama di Raizel the way he was.

He could handle the pain. It would be gone in a matter of weeks. He could have gotten treatment, of course, but he also refused to forget.  
There was no way the redhead would let himself forget about the things he was put through because of the human. If he had to wear an eyepatch to cover his hollow socket to remind him of the punishment the blonde deserved then he did not mind.  
What he could not handle was seeing the human getting what he was longing for without doing anything to deserve such attention.

A low growl left his throat and filled the dark room he sat in.  
He was a Noble. He was superior in so many things. He should be the one who was valued by Raizel-nim instead of a mere human.

The clan leader adored everything about the Noblesse. His grace and elegance, his composure and the way he held himself.  
Most of all he was fascinated by the power the man held and the way he showed it in such a subtle manner.  
The Noblesse was not one to brag about the sheer amount of ability he possessed but there still was this aura about him that made everyone just know he was a perfect being.

He craved to learn from him. To be like him.  
His sole goal in life was to be recognised and appreciated by the single being that had the capability to hold his attention and admiration for longer than a few seconds.  
This man was everything he was taught to be and never was, the one thing his ancestors taught him to strive for.  
If he could be the one to be held dear to him instead of the lowly human he would for once be everything that they wanted him to be.  
For once he would not have disappointed everyone. For once he could be content with who he was.

His growl turned into a rage filled scream as he pushed back the stool he sat on and swiped off everything that was once neatly laid out on the small table in front of him while he stood up.  
He had spent a decade trying to figure out what could possibly be the thing that made Frankenstein so much more interesting to the Noblesse and he still had not found a suitable answer.  
That abomination may possess a power that was much greater than that of an average human being but did he not proof that Frankenstein had no control over that power?  
Most Nobles agreed that the way he acquired his questionable strength was problematic itself.  
The Clan Leaders should have asked the Lord to prohibit this kind of existence within their very own country long ago.  
The Noblesse should not have taken a liking to his existence and offer him this kind of shelter and security.

His nails dug into the wooden surface in front of him and his heavy breathing shook his form.  
Frankenstein was not even worth his time. Urokai should not be wasting so much energy focused on the man who he came to despise over the last few years.  
When did he become obsessed with raging over the cocky bastard?  
Trying to calm his breathing he blankly stared ahead. What was wrong with him?  
He simply could not figure out what he lacked.  
It was destroying him. Slowly but surely it was consuming his entire being.  
Before the blonde scientist started being a part of the Noblesse's life he was able to contain it.  
He could tell himself that Raizel-nim had impossible high standards due to being so powerful himself and that no one could meet them.  
Making himself believe these lies was part of his routine. It drove him mad but not once did he threaten to fall of the edge and jump head on into insanity.  
That all changed once everyone realised the dangerous and too-capable human achieved the one thing he thought to be impossible.

One last growl left his lips before he straightened up and shook his head to rid himself of the pain.  
The room was a mess but he could not care less about the scattered papers.  
Swiftly he turned around and headed for the door at a rapid pace, his red hair slightly bouncing behind him.  
The door closed with a loud bang once he entered the long corridor that would lead him out of this cave made of stone but not away from his loathing for Frankenstein.

Being defeated by that person only added to his growing hatred towards him.  
There was just too much he could not accept about his existence. Simply thinking about him made his blood boil and all rational thoughts vanish from his mind.  
He'd make him pay for it. He'd make Frankenstein pay for stealing away what was rightfully his and he'd make Cadis Etrama di Raizel pay for favouring that mad boy over him.

He wanted nothing but the best for the Noblesse and he was sure that the best was him.


End file.
